This invention relates to the field of soft covers for golf carts, and more specifically relates to an accessory for soft covers that allows faster and easier from egress and ingress into golf carts having a soft cover thereon.
Soft golf cart covers are often used by golfers to provide a wind break or weather shelter while riding in a golf cart when golfing. Generally, they include an enclosure-defining part that fits over and around the cabin-defining structure of the golf cart, clear panels for see through visibility, and opposing side-access door panels for passenger ingress/egress. There exist many different soft cover designs, but on most door panels there is a releasable mechanical closure mechanism (such as a zipper or snaps or hook-and-loop Velcro®) permitting the door panel to be opened for ingress and egress, but permitting it to be securely closed for tight fit (and weather resistance). However, in my opinion, the releasable mechanical closure mechanisms in the soft golf cart covers I'm aware of are cumbersome to operate, and often make the golfer's ingress and egress unnecessarily (and undesirably) slow and time consuming.
It is desirable to provide an accessory that improves this situation, and that is easy and quick to operate. Also, it is desirable to provide an accessory that does not require an owner to purchase an entirely new soft golf cart cover.